


Twenty- seventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As teenagers, Dean used to talk Sammy off. As adults, they try it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- seventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

They’ve just started to touch each other in that way again, everything still new and timid.  
  
Or again.  
  
 It’s not like they’ve never fucked before. Because they have, oh boy! Sam and Dean have basically spent their whole teenage years with making out, blowjobs and sex in any kind. After not seeing each other for almost four years, the brothers started things over.  
  
New.  
  
Fresh.  
  
Again.  
  
They start like teenagers. Making out for hours, touching and nothing more, both fully clothed.  
  
This time, they try something new. Well, new again. Sam is sitting on a chair and Dean is sprawled out on his bed, facing his little brother. Sam is naked, stroking his cock, his head thrown back in pleasure.  
  
They did that a lot, Dean refused to touch Sam before he turned 16, so they had to come up with something else. They would touch themselves while the other talked. And god, Dean’s dirty mouth never failed to get Sam off.  
  
“Come on, Sammy, harder! Tug harder. It ain’t gonna break in two, looks real solid to me. So thick and hard. Yeah, that’s it. But not so fast, go slower.“  
  
Sam groaned, frustrated, but complied.  He did everything his big brother told him, like always. Because no one could get him off like Dean …


End file.
